Hellfire
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Light is the Prince of Japan & falls in love w/ a Gypsy named L.When L doesn't want anything to do w/ Light he hides from Light.So now Light has to search Japan for L.Will L choose the fire or will he finally understand that he has feelings for Light?
1. Prologue

**as u all can see i decided to publish this prologue first but i do have the 1st chappie of this story almost completed, i just have to type it up.**

**this story was inspired by Disney's Hunchback & the Notre Dame (i don't own this). but i will probably have modern things in this story as well.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own death note or its characters. but i do own the oc(s) in here and the plot.**

**Pairings: will be shown the next chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Don't Rush Sins<strong>

"These violent delights have violent ends/ And in their triumph die, like fire and powder./ Which, as they kiss, consume./ The sweetest honey/ Is loathsome in his own deliciousness/ And in the taste confounds the appetite./ Therefore love moderately: long love doth so:/ Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow." ~William Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet ._

Two lovers who are completely different can have love that can last longer than eternity but their love can end in a tragedy if they rush what was meant to be slow.

A prince and male gypsy become star-crossed lovers when their eyes met for the first time, just like Romeo and Juliet.

If even if they wished it didn't happen, it happened anyway; for their love started a transgression from a common enemy.

When they started to love, hellfire raised from it's depths and begin to scorn the loves of others especially the two star-crossed lovers.

The hellfire is both a symbol for love, tragedy, and passion. Love brings forth of a undying yearning of another's soul of the other. Tragedy relishes in the death of true lovers. Passion is a delightful sin that everyone craves for a lifetime that shouldn't never be experienced but it shall for it is inside everyone.

Two very different lovers will experience this hellfire that has consumed them entirely like an incurable disease. But, their love comes with consequences that will effect them and others.

Their hellfire will have "violent delights" with "violent ends" and happy ends.

This is their story…

* * *

><p><strong>i hope u enjoy this. the next chap will be typed and posted in the near future.<strong>

**i have a lot of different stories in my document manager but i will try to post once a week or little bit more if up to it.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	2. The Royals and Friends

**hello everybody.**

**okay a few things as u may or may not know my a/c broke down and we had to get a new one since last sunday. so on monday me and my family went to the Red Roof Inn so we can be cool because my home felt like a pre-heating oven. so we got the a/c fixed and we got back yesterday. i did bring my stories with me so i can work on them but i was w/ my family so they distracted me but i did got some work down last nite and i'm workin hard on these now as we speak.**

**another i would like to thnk : _SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D_, _The AntiCoolant_, _SuperflatPanda_, and _XAriciaX_** **for reviewing this story.**

**Disclaimer: i down't own death note or its characters. this title was inspired by "Hellfire" from one of the background music of the movie "Hunchback and the Notre Dame". i do own the plot and the ocs.**

**Pairings: LxLight, MelloxMatt, BBxA, NearxOc**

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Royals and Friends<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"Light! Come on wake your ass up. We have home schooling again today," yelled a raging blonde that is named Mihael Keehl, but likes to go by Mello.

"Go away, Mello!" the said man, named Light, shouted back.

"Light, come on if we have to suffer through this so do you," a different man said and paused waiting for a reply but got none, "Light, I know you don't like the incompetent teaching, hell! We don't even like it. Light! Open the damn door!"

Finally the door open to reveal Light, the Prince of Japan, came out of his room ready for another day of learning.

"Alright already. You know you don't have to shout," Light said, irritated.

So the four friends head over to the royal palace school.

Before I go any further, let me introduce you to the four friends.

The first one is named Light. He has brown hair and mocha brown eyes. He is also a ladies man but he is not a womanizer or anything, he just knows how to talk to them and he just ignores their advances since his not into them. Oh, and did I forget to mention that his a Prince of Japan and that he has to find a wife or husband before his 18th birthday, his 17 now.

The second one is Mihael Keehl but likes to go by the nickname of Mello. Mello has shoulder length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Despite his nickname Mello was anything but mellow. If you hit the wrong nerves, then look out. But if you take away the anger then Mello is a very loyal and somewhat kind friend. Mello is also 17.

The third teen is Arlen Andrews, but his nickname is A. He has shaggy blue hair and blue eyes. A is kind of suicidal but they are helping him through it. He has just been having these depressed days where he can't just take life anymore and commit suicide. But his happy most of the time. A is also kind, loyal, sensitive, and a shy boy. A is 16 years old. **(Pic of A : h t t p : / / i 2 9 9 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / m m 3 1 6 / b a b e 2 5 3 6 / D e c o r a t e d % 2 0 i m a g e s / h a t . j p g ****)**.

The last teen of the group is Morgan James. He has black hair that is waist length but he always keeps it in a ponytail and has dark blue eyes. Morgan is the comedian relief of the group. Whenever someone is down, he brings them back up. He even made A happy enough to stop him from committing suicide. Morgan is kind of like an older brother to A. Even though he hardly gets angry, mess with his friends, especially with A, then you better look out because his anger is like Mello's. But either way he will not turn his back or double-cross on his friends. Morgan is 17 but will turn 18 in the near future. **(Pic of Morgan : h t t p : / / b e s t u f f . c o m ****/ i m a g e s / i m a g e s _ o f _ s t u f f / 2 1 0 x 6 0 0 / a n i m e - b o y - e m o - c h a r a c t e r - 2 7 5 6 7 1 . j p g % 3 F 1 2 7 9 8 5 3 1 6 4**** )**

Back to the story.

The four teens were heading to the castle's classes, but they do it under protest since they are very gifted geniuses. Right now they are being taught at a advanced college level.

Despite their high IQ level they still have to go because of their status and they're living in a palace.

Light goes because as you know his the Prince of Japan and lives at the castle. Mello goes since he is going to be the future Captain of Pound de Concort and he does have to live in the residency of the palace. Arlen and Morgan are both nobles but lost their families under unfortunate circumstances so Light and his family took them in since they were close friends to Light and his family.

*Sigh*

It was just another day in the boring palace life but that will change soon for the four friends.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed this chappie.<strong>

**oh just so u know i do have chapter 2 of Hellfire uploaded on to Doc Manager but i'm not goin to post yet.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	3. The Gypsies

**whatz up~.**

**so i planned to post yesterday on thursday but i got side tracked. sorry about that.**

**i like to thnk _XAriciaX _reviewin. **

**here's A's pic : h t t p : / / i 2 9 9 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / m m 3 1 6 / b a b e 2 5 3 6 / D e c o r a t e d % 2 0 i m a g e s / h a t . j p g . sorry about the link not workin XAriciaX. but i use the link pic that i chosed and it was workin perfectly. i guess i messed up on it some how. but if it doesn't work just let me know then i will find the same pic but has a different link.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own dn or its characters. the title is from the Hunchback and the Notre Dame movie. i do own the ocs.**

**Pairings: LxLight, MelloxMatt, OcxNear**

**Rating: it will remain K unless my say so.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. The Gypsies<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Some gypsies were performing in the streets to earn some money.

A red headed male gypsies saw some of the King's guards, the Pound de Concort, heading their way. So he gave a whistle to his friends that warn his friends that the guards are coming.

The others looked at the direction of where the guards are then they run away in the opposite direction.

About two miles, they stopped running and start to walk back where the other gypsies, that they traveled with, camped out.

Before I continue let me tell you about this group of gypsies.

One of them is named L Lawliet. L is 24 years old but he will soon be 25. He has wild black hair that looked like it never has been brushed and black eyes that has flecks of grey in them. L is an insomniac which means he has dark bags under his eyes that enhances his eye color. He also loves sweets and anything that has sugar in it and anything he can put sugar in, he will eat it or drink it. Its also a rarity for him to show and say his emotions. He is usually seen in a white pirate-type shirt with blue jeans and no shoes on. L also walks around slightly hunched over. His only family is his twin brother BB and his little brother Near.

Second of the group is called BB Lawliet. BB is 24 years old but he will be turning 25 soon. He looks exactly like his twin brother L, except he has red eyes. He too is an insomniac with dark bags under his eyes. B loves jam especially if it reminds him of the color of blood. BB is a little psychotic and never shows or say his emotions unless its only crazy and he only smirks at injuries that people received. B is usually seen wearing a black pirate-type shirt with blue jeans and no shoes on as well. He also walk around like his twin brother L. B's family is his twin brother L and his little brother Near.

The third of the group is named Near Lawliet. Near is a albino. He is 17 years old and will be going on 18 in the near future. He has white hair and black eyes with flecks of grey in them. Near likes to play with children's toys. Like his older brothers, he rarely shows emotion but his not a insomniac. He is usually seen wearing only white clothing with only white socks covering his feet. His only family is his older brothers who are twins and their names are L and BB.

The last of the group is named Matt Jeevas. He is 19 years old but is going to be turning 20 in the near future. Matt has ruby red hair with emerald green eyes. He is a chain smoker and likes to play video games. Matt is basically an advanced hacker and a high tech wiz when it comes to technology. He also knows how to fix and suit up cars. Matt is also lazy that why his usually the watchmen when him and group go out but if he his bored enough, he will perform with the group. His attire consist of a stripped shirt, pants, black boots, a sleeveless furry vest, black gloves, and orange tinted goggles. Matt never takes off his goggles unless his sleeping or taking a shower. But when his goggles are off, people can see his very emotion and he could see other people's emotions as well no matter how hard they tried to hide their emotions. He can even see L's, BB's, and Near's emotions as clears as day.

Anyway back to the story.

All the four male gypsies are geniuses like they have a very high IQ.

But despite their high intelligence they became gypsies because it runs in the family and family is very important to them.

One reason why they all became friends. The other reason they are friends is because when they work together, they are unstoppable.

Being a gypsy wasn't very easy for them because they are looked down upon on the higher class people and they often try to get rid of the gypsies but none succeed.

*Sigh*

It was just another day of being a gypsy and running away from the King's guards but that will soon change for the four male gypsy friends.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**


	4. All Day Out

**hey everybody. sorry i didn't say hi in another language, i'm just to lazy to do it right now.**

**i'm updatin early because this story only as "1 Life" left. and i probably update again 2-morrow because another story of mine is about to hit '1' as well.**

**i would like to thnk _XAriciaX _for reviewin.**

**A : h t t p : / / i m g . w e b m e . c o m / p i c / a / a n g e l f i g h t e r s / a n i m e g i r l _ t u b e 1 2 . p n g .** **sorry about the link didn't work again _XAriciaX_. i don't know why the link to the pic doesn't work. anyway here's a pic of A. its a different one though. so from now on the link above will be A. **

**ATTENTION: the link of is the new Arlen Andrews aka A.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, ocs, and plot.**

**Pairings: LxLight, MelloxMatt, BBxA, NearxOc**

* * *

><p><strong>3. All Day Out<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Light was walking down the many hallways in his castle with A attached to his arm. Light doesn't mind really because A usually was seen attached to either Light, Mello, or Morgan. But mostly Morgan.

"Light! A!" they heard shouting from behind them.

Light and A turned around to see Mello and Morgan.

Arlen dis-attached himself from Light and reattached himself to Morgan. Morgan smiled and patted A's head. Arlen smiled up at Morgan for that.

"What is it?" Light asked.

"We decided that since you are being forced to be married next year after your 18th birthday. We, as your friends, are going to take you a night out in the city," said Mello.

Light hesitated by the suggestion.

"Oh come on Light," Morgan said, exasperatedly after noticing his hesitance.

The young Prince of Japan was still hesitant.

The three boys didn't want their young prince friend to hesitate, so, they went to plan B. Morgan nodded his head at the boy who was attached to his arm and the boy nodded his head back.

Arlen let go of Morgan's arm and step in front of Light. A clasped his hands together in a ball, slightly tilted his head to the left, and made the puppy eyes.

"Please Light," A said in fake pleading voice with a pouting lip.

Light couldn't say no to those puppy eyes of A; in fact, no one can't resist A's puppy eyes not even Mello.

Light sighed, "okay."

* * *

><p><strong>~Light's Pov (In the City)~<strong>

I sighed.

I appreciate what my friends are doing but its not all that fun.

The only thing looking forward to is the festival that was in town, sort of.

"_I least I know that I'm not the only one who is having fun,"_ I thought.

All the ladies that are around our looking at me and my friends with lust. Arlen is kind of getting the worst of it because not only the girls are looking at him but also the teenage boys. Which is really bad for A because it makes him go into a bad place but everything will be okay since Morgan was the only who can calm him down the most.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Festival (Light's Pov Still)~<strong>

"_Well this is just great," _I thought, irritated.

My friends and I got split up by the people who are enjoying the festival and people who are making the festival entertaining.

"_Good thing Morgan is giving Arlen a piggy back ride or else A will be freaking out in this crowd."_

All in all it was actually fun.

Their games here were entertaining and I won a couple of prizes from the couple of games that I have played.

With a day that I had at the festival, nothing could possibly ruin in this day.

Except when someone accidentally knocked me over and I stumbled backwards into a tent, and I would've caught my footing but my foot caught on something. To try, again, to reign my balance I grabbed hold on to a curtain.

Unfortunately, the curtain wasn't strong enough and it tore from its stand; and it fall with me.

* * *

><p><strong>~L's Pov~<strong>

"Hey!" I shouted indigently when the curtain was hiding me when I was changing in my costume, tore from its stand.

I covered my self with an off-white robe, that was made out of silk, and looked at the person who torn my changing curtain.

"Sorry," I heard him said from under the curtain.

I help get the curtain off of him.

"Thanks," he said.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

He snorted.

"Not what you were thinking," he said then told me what happened.

I guess I couldn't really fault him for that.

He apologized again and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Light finally found Mello, Morgan, and A after the incident with the male gypsy incident.

Sometime later, Light spotted the male gypsy that he met earlier. Well, not really met since they never exchanged names.

After his performance, the gypsy spotted Light and decided to mess with him. Which got Light agitated. But it made Light happy, secretly inside, that someone outside of noble status was treating him like he was everyone else and not like some God.

Light also found out that the gypsy he ran into name was Ryuzaki and Light told Ryuzaki his name as well.

Light, Mello, A, and Morgan also met Ryuzaki as well.

BB, Near, and Matt also met the group that Ryuzaki was talking to.

Everyone introduced themselves.

After the gypsies got changed, they show Light and his friends around the festival.

BB also take a extreme simple liking to A but A's friends made to make sure that BB don't make any moves on Arlen. Morgan made sure of that by making it seem that A was his lover even though they have a brother relationship; Morgan was the protective (sometimes over protective) older brother and A the little timid brother that will rarely fought for himself but will defend his friends.

Of course BB assumed that Morgan and Arlen are lovers. But that didn't deter Beyond and decided for himself that he will fight for A from Morgan.

The moon was high in the sky when the royal and the nobles have to part way from the gypsies and say good bye to one another.

The Royal and the Nobles taken quite a liking to gypsies because they thought the gypsies know of their higher status but just treat them like everybody else. Which was good to them.

However, the gypsies took quite a liking to them as well because they thought their new friends were commoners due to what their new friends were wearing commoner clothing.

Since the festival will be in the city a more while longer the two groups promised to meet each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>A : h t t p :  / i m g . w e b m e . c o m / p i c / a / a n g e l f i g h t e r s / a n i m e g i r l _ t u b e 1 2 . p n g** . **sorry about the link didn't work again _XAriciaX_. i don't know why the link to the pic doesn't work. anyway here's a pic of A. its a different one though. so from now on the link above will be A. **

**ATTENTION: the link of is the new Arlen Andrews aka A.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
